The present invention relates to a protective cover for the blade of an ice hockey stick and particularly to a cover for protecting the blade and surfaces which come into contact with the sticky black friction tape normally applied to the blade.
Ice hockey sticks generally comprise a blade, a shaft extending at an angle to the length of the blade and a throat area where the shaft and blade form the angle with one another. The angle between the shaft and the blade is known as the xe2x80x9cliexe2x80x9d of the stick and generally most hockey sticks, at least in recent times, have similar lies. For decades, hockey sticks have been made of wood or wood laminates. Within the past few years, however, shafts have been made from aluminum or compositions of graphite, Kevlar(copyright) and other synthetics. The end of each of these shafts is typically hollow to receive the stem of a wooden blade, either as part of the original hockey stick or as a replacement blade. The wooden blades are attached to the metal or synthetic sticks, typically by using glue, the shaft end being expanded by heat to facilitate reception of the stem within the hollow shaft end. As the shaft cools, it contracts about the stem and the glue hardens, making an extremely durable bond between the shaft and blade. Also, hockey sticks are commercially available in senior or junior sizes. The difference is that the junior size has a slightly shorter shaft length and smaller cross-section.
Apart from normal on-ice use of hockey sticks, they are frequently subjected to substantial use and abuse. For example, younger hockey players typically mistreat their hockey sticks by using the sticks outside of the hockey rink. Typically, the off-ice hockey stick is used to flip or drive not only hockey pucks but rocks and other similar objects, for example, in the streets, parking lots, or during games of xe2x80x9cstreetxe2x80x9d hockey. As a result, the wooden hockey blades are often chipped, splintered or frayed along their edges, which degrades their effectiveness on the ice and creates a potential source of problems off-ice, for example, hooked clothing, ripped car seats, splinters and the like. The useful life of such mistreated and abused hockey sticks is therefore considerably shortened, oftentimes resulting in the need to purchase an expensive new hockey stick or at least a replacement blade because of the damage incurred off the ice.
Further, most players typically cover the blades with a sticky black tar-like friction tape to afford better control of the puck while on the ice. The presence of the tar-like friction tape on the blade, however, causes a variety of problems, including black markings left on various surfaces contacted by the black tape. For example, hockey sticks are normally transported by car or van. Contact between the tape on the blades and surfaces in the cargo area or trunk of the vehicle leaves unsightly black markings. Similar markings or stains also appear on floors or walls, causing unsightly appearances, requiring removal and which removal is quite difficult.
One form of protection for a hockey stick currently commercially available is a hockey stick bag. The bag is elongated and shaped generally to conform to the dimensions and shape of the hockey stick. The bag completely encompasses or envelops the entire hockey stick. These bags are essentially bulky, difficult to use and difficult to close. These difficulties have led to non-use of the bags, even when available. Additionally, a number of different coverings for hockey stick blades are disclosed in the patent literature, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,065; 5,127,649; 4,651,990 and 5,294,113. The coverings of these patents have various drawbacks, including the degree of difficulty of application of the covering to the hockey stick, cost and other factors. Accordingly, there has developed a need for a protective cover for a hockey stick blade which serves the purposes of protecting the blade from damage while also protecting adjacent surfaces from contact with the sticky friction tape normally applied to the blade and, at the same time, is inexpensive and readily and easily manufactured.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cover for the blade of a hockey stick including an elongated sleeve for receiving the blade and an extension of the sleeve for at least partially enveloping a portion of the shank of the hockey stick adjacent the blade. The cover is preferably formed of a flexible material such as a high-abrasion and tear-resistant nylon but may be formed of other types of flexible materials and may also be formed of a semi-rigid plastic material. The sleeve of the cover fully envelops the blade and overlies the black sticky tape on the blade, thus forming a barrier preventing direct contact between the sticky black friction tape and an adjacent surface.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sleeve has a closed end and an opposite open end, i.e., a closed toe portion and an open heel portion. The extension at the open end of the sleeve angles from the sleeve at substantially the same angle as the shank is angled relative to the hockey stick blade. The extension includes one or more fasteners, for example, hoop and loop (Velcro(copyright)) strips, such that the hockey stick blade can be inserted into the open end of the sleeve, with the fastener(s) closing about the rear edge of the extension to retain the sleeve on the stick in overlying protective relation to the blade. In a preferred form, a pull, for example, a loop of flexible material, may be provided on the toe portion of the sleeve to facilitate removal of the sleeve from the blade upon release of the fastener(s).
A notch is preferably provided at the juncture of the sleeve and the extension and along the upper edge of the sleeve. The notch extends laterally from the upper edge of the sleeve and at least in part along opposite sides of the sleeve for a very limited extent. The notch accommodates the angularity between the shank and blade of the stick, thereby eliminating stresses at the juncture of the extension and sleeve. The notch also affords a ventilation port for the blade after use. It will be appreciated that the sleeves being formed of flexible material or a semi-rigid plastic material accommodate curvatures of the blades in either direction, i.e., blades curved oppositely for right or left-handed players. Also, the cover, albeit in a different size and shape, is useful with a goalie""s stick, with the same advantageous benefits and results.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, a reinforcement may be formed along the lower edge of the sleeve to provide a degree of rigidity to the edge. Consequently, if the hockey stick with the cover overlying the blade is used off-ice or even on-ice, substantial resistance to wear and abrasion of the sleeve is afforded by the reinforcement. In a still further preferred embodiment, the cover may be formed to provide for either top or bottom entry of the blade and shank portion of the stick into the cover. For top entry, the upper edge of the sleeve, as well as the forward edge of the extension may be open. Once the blade and shank portion are inserted through the openings, fasteners such as zippers or Velcro(copyright)-type fasteners, may be closed to close the upper edge of the sleeve over the upper edge of the blade and the forward edge of the extension along the forward edge of the shank portion. For bottom entry, the margins of the cover along the lower edge of the sleeve and rearward edge of the extension may be opened and similar-type fasteners applied to secure the cover to the hockey stick once received within the cover.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided an article for covering the blade of a hockey stick comprising a cover including an elongated sleeve and an extension of the sleeve, the sleeve being closed at a forward end thereof, the sleeve and the extension forming an opening along a rear margin of the cover for receiving the blade and a shank portion, respectively, of the hockey stick with the blade being receivable within the sleeve and the shank portion being receivable within the extension, the sleeve generally conforming to the shape of the blade and having a length to envelop the blade, the extension extending at an angle to and from the sleeve corresponding generally to an angle between the blade and shank portion of the hockey stick for extending at least in part along the shank portion of the hockey stick upon insertion of the blade into the sleeve and at least one fastener carried by the cover and cooperable therewith to in part close the opening to preclude removal of the blade from the sleeve after the blade has been inserted into the sleeve.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a cover for the blade of a hockey stick comprising an elongated sleeve closed at one end and having an extension extending at an angle to the sleeve corresponding generally to an angle between the blade and a shaft portion of the hockey stick for extending at least in part along the shank portion of the stick when the blade is received in the sleeve, the sleeve and the extension thereof having an opening along one of an upper margin and a lower margin of the cover for receiving the blade within the sleeve and the shank portion within the extension and at least one fastener carried by the cover for closing the opening to retain the blade and shank portion within the sleeve and extension, respectively, thereby affording a protective cover for the blade.